Gas generating chemical compositions are useful in a number of different contexts. One important use for such compositions is in the operation of "air bags." Air bags are gaining in acceptance to the point that many, if not most, new automobiles are equipped with such devices. Indeed, many new automobiles are equipped with multiple air bags to protect the driver and passengers.
In the context of automobile air bags, sufficient gas must be generated to inflate the device within a fraction of a second. Between the time the car is impacted in an accident, and the time the driver would otherwise be thrust against the steering wheel, the air bag must fully inflate. As a consequence, nearly instantaneous gas generation is required.
There are a number of additional important design criteria that must be satisfied. Automobile manufacturers and others set forth the required criteria which must be met in detailed specifications. Preparing gas generating compositions that meet these important design criteria is an extremely difficult task. These specifications require that the gas generating composition produce gas at a required rate. The specifications also place strict limits on the generation of toxic or harmful gases or solids. Examples of restricted gases include carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, NOx, SOx, and hydrogen sulfide.
The automobile manufacturers have also specified that the gas be generated at a sufficiently and reasonably low temperature so that the occupants of the car are not burned upon impacting an inflated air bag. If the gas produced is overly hot, there is a possibility that the occupant of the motor vehicle may be burned upon impacting a just deployed air bag. Accordingly, it is necessary that the combination of the gas generant and the construction of the air bag isolates automobile occupants from excessive heat. All of this is required while the gas generant maintains an adequate burn rate. In the industry, burn rates in excess of 0.5 inch per second (ips) at 1,000 psi, and preferably in the range of from about 1.0 ips to about 1.2 ips at 1,000 psi are generally desired.
Another related but important design criteria is that the gas generant composition produces a limited quantity of particulate materials. Particulate materials can interfere with the operation of the supplemental restraint system, present an inhalation hazard, irritate the skin and eyes, or constitute a hazardous solid waste that must be dealt with after the operation of the safety device. The latter is one of the undesirable, but tolerated in the absence of an acceptable alternative, aspects of the present sodium azide materials.
In addition to producing limited, if any, quantities of particulates, it is desired that at least the bulk of any such particulates be easily filterable. For instance, it is desirable that the composition produce a filterable, solid slag. If the solid reaction products form a stable material, the solids can be filtered and prevented from escaping into the surrounding environment. This also limits interference with the gas generating apparatus and the spreading of potentially harmful dust in the vicinity of the spent air bag which can cause lung, mucous membrane and eye irritation to vehicle occupants and rescuers.
Both organic and inorganic materials have also been proposed as possible gas generants. Such gas generant compositions include oxidizers and fuels which react at sufficiently high rates to produce large quantities of gas in a fraction of a second.
At present, sodium azide is the most widely used and accepted gas generating material. Sodium azide nominally meets industry specifications and guidelines. Nevertheless, sodium azide presents a number of persistent problems. Sodium azide is relatively toxic as a starting material, since its toxicity level as measured by oral rat LD.sub.50 is in the range of 45 mg/kg. Workers who regularly handle sodium azide have experienced various health problems such as severe headaches, shortness of breath, convulsions, and other symptoms.
In addition, sodium azide combustion products can also be toxic since molybdenum disulfide and sulfur are presently the preferred oxidizers for use with sodium azide. The reaction of these materials produces toxic hydrogen sulfide gas, corrosive sodium oxide, sodium sulfide, and sodium hydroxide powder. Rescue workers and automobile occupants have complained about both the hydrogen sulfide gas and the corrosive powder produced by the operation of sodium azide-based gas generants.
Increasing problems are also anticipated in relation to disposal of unused gas-inflated supplemental restraint systems, e.g. automobile air bags, in demolished cars. The sodium azide remaining in such supplemental restraint systems can leach out of the demolished car to become a water pollutant or toxic waste. Indeed, some have expressed concern that sodium azide, when contacted with battery acids following disposal, forms explosive heavy metal azides or hydrazoic acid.
Sodium azide-based gas generants are most commonly used for air bag inflation, but with the significant disadvantages of such compositions many alternative gas generant compositions have been proposed to replace sodium azide. Most of the proposed sodium azide replacements, however, fail to deal adequately with each of the selection criteria set forth above.
One group of chemicals that has received attention as a possible replacement for sodium azide includes tetrazoles and triazoles. These materials are generally coupled with conventional oxidizers such as KNO.sub.3 and Sr(NO.sub.3).sub.2. Some of the tetrazoles and triazoles that have been specifically mentioned include 5-aminotetrazole, 3-amino-1,2,4-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, 1H-tetrazole, bitetrazole and several others. However, because of poor ballistic properties and high gas temperatures, none of these materials has yet gained general acceptance as a sodium azide replacement.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that there are a number of important criteria for selecting gas generating compositions for use in automobile supplemental restraint systems. For example, it is important to select starting materials that are not toxic. At the same time, the combustion products must not be toxic or harmful. In this regard, industry standards limit the allowable amounts of various gases produced by the operation of supplemental restraint systems.
It would, therefore, be a significant advancement in the art to provide compositions capable of generating large quantities of gas that would overcome the problems identified in the existing art. It would be a further advancement to provide gas generating compositions which are based on substantially nontoxic starting materials and which produce substantially nontoxic reaction products. It would be another advancement in the art to provide gas generating compositions which produce limited particulate debris and limited undesirable gaseous products. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide gas generating compositions which form a readily filterable solid slag upon reaction.
Such compositions and methods for their use are disclosed and claimed herein.